


Ordinary

by WimseyLady



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Family, Fluff, Implied Slash, M/M, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WimseyLady/pseuds/WimseyLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a stakeout we get a glimpse at Callen's very ordinary daydreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary

A blue sedan passed the parked black challenger and slowed down as it came level with the second-hand electronics store further down the street. The two agents in the parked car tensed in readiness.  
  
A child in school uniform peered around the edge of a car idling beside the school gates and waved to the blue sedan.  
  
The agents relaxed.  
  
“You ever think about getting married, G?” Sam asked in the ensuing silence.  
  
A woman struggling with a giant piece of art paper had stepped off the curb behind the child, and the two climbed into the waiting vehicle.  
  
“Not until you get divorced,” Callen replied.  
  
The dark, expressive eyebrows of his partner arched in surprised amusement. “You after my wife?”  
  
“Sure,” he said, too quickly. Then grinned and shrugged, “Where else am I gonna find someone who gets me like that?!”  
  
Sam barked a soft laugh, and visually checked the street again as he spoke. “Yeah, I gotta say I can’t imagine the woman who would put up with all your crap.”  
  
“What is there not to love about me?!”  
  
Again the lopsided grin and the eyebrows. “Well you have a dangerous job, you’re never at home. You have a food truck diet and your house doesn’t have any furniture.”  
  
“Those are superficial things. If someone really loved me they’d overlook them.” Callen glanced sideways at Sam. “You do.”  
  
“I bitch about them daily, G.”  
  
“Yeah you do. Why are we still together?”  
  
Sam grinned beautifully. “’Cos I got a winning personality…And no-one else will have you.”  
  
Callen nodded and looked out the side window. “Yeah, that’s probably it.”  
  
  
  


But he did think about it. Sometimes only around the holidays which, of course, were designed to torture the single and alone like that. And it might cross his mind when the school bus stopped on his street and all the brightly colored parkas and enormous backpacks bounced up and down the sidewalks beside parents juggling lunch boxes and art projects and musical instrument cases…And occasionally, just occasionally it would flash across his mind when he looked up and saw his partner grinning at him, or frowning with worry, or not even looking at him at all. But it never, absolutely never, flashed into his mind while they sat in a parked car on a stakeout; one parked within sight line of a school where parents hung around and chatted while they waited for the last bell of the day, or sat together in parked cars talking about marriage and family.  
  
  
  


> He had dark skin…their son. Not as dark as Sam’s, but just the perfect mixture of color to belong to both of them. He had G’s eyes and Sam’s personality, thank goodness, and it didn’t matter that both were a genetic impossibility because this was a dream. He liked bouncing on the trampoline in the backyard; the one they had bought him for his fourth birthday despite the raised eyebrows of Sam’s parents. He had a stuffed bear that went everywhere with him, and whose name was Tyrone, and no-one knew why. But in Callen’s mind the bear was Sam; dark brown fur, cuddly and comforting. Sam would look at him sideways for the comparison, but would be secretly pleased.
> 
> Their son liked Sam’s protein shakes, and reading the newspaper in bed with Callen. They had nerf-gun wars around the house, and made pancakes on Sunday mornings. Callen loved walking him to school, but they never went to the beach without Sam; Callen still needed that hand on his shoulder to keep his fear in cheek. Sam was teaching him to ride a bike, and one day soon they would give in and buy him the dog he kept begging for.
> 
> It was all so ordinary.

 

“What are you smiling at?”

Callen glanced across and shrugged, innocence pasted carefully on his face. “I’m just a happy guy.”

Sam’s eyebrow twitched dubiously, as did his lopsided smile. He shifted and stretched as best he could in the close confines of the car; the seat creaked beneath them.

“You doing anything this weekend?”

The question was just a shade too non-chalent and it was Callen’s turn to quirk an eyebrow. “You tell me.”

“There are some tree branches in the backyard that have to come down,” he said. “I thought I’d grill some burgers.”

So ordinary.

“Yeah we can do that,” Callen replied, looking out of the window again. “Sounds nice.”


End file.
